


Cuddles and Dragons

by Rudoz_012



Series: Your navigation through time with Zari [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dragons, Established Relationship, F/F, I wrote this for me but you can read it too if you want, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudoz_012/pseuds/Rudoz_012
Summary: Zari and you are stuck in the laboratory and distract in some particular way, that's it, that's the summary.Inspired by that scene from 4x14.
Relationships: Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi/Reader, Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi/You
Series: Your navigation through time with Zari [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205030





	Cuddles and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> After watched the 4x14 I had to write this, that scene of Nate, Zari and the egg gave me an idea.  
> I really have nothing more to say except the fact that I love Zari.
> 
> PS: English it's not my first language so sorry for the mistakes.

Zari and Y/N are in the laboratory in front of a rectangular incubator which contains a golden egg.

-I can’t believe we’ve got a dragon egg!-you exclaim excited.

-In fact it’s really amazing-laughs Zari and you can see a special sparkle in her eyes.

-I read classic music improves the growth in babies-you tell while focus your attention in the egg, although you’re able to feel the smile in your partner-Gideon-calls the AI-What do you think about put some Bach to this little one?

-I’m afraid that’s not going to be possible Y/N, I’m having troubles in order to keep the ship running-both of you hear what it says.

-What do you mean Gideon?-asks Zari but before the AI answers all the lights, included the heat lamp which keeps the egg warm turn off-Gideon, Gideon!

Both of you gulp.

-I think we’re alone-you say while you share a worried look.

-I can’t believe I’m doing this-murmurs Zari before take the egg and put it under her flannel shirt, you look at her raising an eyebrow-The priority is keep it warm.

-In that case-you say while take a step in her direction and enclose her with your arms-Are we good, Z?-ask with a smile in your face.

-Very good-answers her before kiss you.

-It doesn’t suit you bad-you say while point at the protuberance in her stomach which is caused by the egg.

Zari blushes a bit and quickly adds-Although we miss the fun part?

-Well… I think we could still have fun-you say before put one of your hands at the bottom of the egg and the other behind her neck kissing her.

She breaks the kiss and you put a grimace a bit disappointed.

-Wait… wait…-she murmurs-Y/N are you trying to tell me you want babies?-asks surprised but still in your arms.

-Only if it’s with you-you whisper with embarrassed.

Zari looks at you serious for a few seconds that you feel eternals and finally she smiles before give you a little bump on the shoulder.

-Mmm…, yeah, we could have a baby-says watching you smile and kissing you-But first, how about we see how we do with the dragon and then decide?

-It seems fair to me-you answer separating a little.

-I didn’t say anything about we can’t practice-murmurs with sly while unbutton your shirt.

-I think that’s not how babies are made-you say while seeing how Zari rolls her eyes.

-I don’t care Y/N! Shut up and kiss me-says at the same time she approaches you going back to her task of unbutton your shirt.

-Yes I think I can do that-you murmur more for your own than for her while your focus in take off her pants.

Zari smiles before kiss you-You’re such an idiot.

Minutes later the power is back on the ship but it seems you don’t care and you’re too much focus in your tasks to feel the steps approaching to the laboratory.

-Hey girls!-exclaims Ray going to the room, in that moment you stop in your tracks, Zari looks at you blushes and you put your pants on quickly before pass her shirt which is in your feet and you see how she puts it on her bra which is bad button-Ups, wrong time, sorry!-exclaim again Ray covering his eyes with his hands-I just wanted to tell you Sara wants all in the bridge for a reunion-says quickly before turn around and go with a smile in his face.

-Thanks Ray-both of you answer with your cheeks rosy.

Zari looks at you before burst in a guffaw-That was funny.

You smile before steal her a kiss and watch how she approaches to the laboratory door.

-And don’t forget Charmander, it’s your turn to carry it-says while lean on the door frame.

-Pokemon?-you ask funny.

-You were the person who forced me to watch it-she shrugs her shoulders smiling.

-I’m guilty-you smile before take the egg and approach Zari who hold your hand and put course to the bridge for gather with the rest of the crew.


End file.
